


Crimson and Clover

by GreenBryn



Series: Damaged Souls Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Turning, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-25
Updated: 2004-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Sequel to "Poetry and Kisses".Captured with a kiss, the knights of love meld and bond, twirling ever so fast that no spell can stop the dominoes from falling.





	

(This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/18069.html).)

Damaged Souls Series #2:  
**Title** : Crimson and Clover  
**Author** : Dea Brynhild Ensomhet  
**Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
**Rating** : Um, NC-17? Here be sex.  
**Timeline** : Roughly between "Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered" and "Passion", but off in my own little world where it's St. Patty's Day. Except it's not. St. Patty's day, that is. Sorta. Sequel to ["Poetry and Kisses"](http://www.deabryn.com/pkisses.html).  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
**A/N** : Dedicated to the chicka from NT, who asked me to write more. I wrote this hoping that it would break through my writer's block so I could finish the fics I promised to Mel-chan and OM. (I am so sorry it's taking this long you guys!) We'll see if it worked, eh? This was intended to be finished last week, *sigh* I am so behind. Anywho, enjoy.

~~~~~***~~~~~

~Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart!~

A whisper, a shift in the air like the beginning of a storm and Drusilla's eyes opened. Flies danced over her skin, the tingle of stars glittering as they burned out, and she crooned happily to herself. The nasty magic was gone, no longer drowning out the singing of the stars, and she walked over to Spike's room and peeked in the doorway. She smiled as she watched her beautiful childe lying on his side on the bed, head propped up on one hand as he watched his kitten sleep. The clover she'd sprinkled over them both was a nice touch, if she did say so herself. And fitting too; Kitten would be their good luck charm.

Angry thunder rumbled behind her. "I thought you'd finally found yourself a *real* man. Why did you give him to Spike?"

"Everything I take care of withers and dies." Drusilla murmured, still watching Spike. "Spike will make the kitten strong. Captured with a kiss, the knights of love meld and bond, twirling ever so fast that no spell can stop the dominoes from falling. The spirits frolic happily and radiate their blessings and dark kisses. Can you see them, my Angel, how perfect they are? Ying and yang, light and dark. Do you notice that too?"

"It's too bad I already intended to make the whelp into a present for the Slayer. I'm sure you can find something else for Spike to play with." Angelus stepped forward to retrieve the boy, but Drusilla whirled around to block the door, golden eyes and ivory fang bared as she snarled.

"No, you shan't! Things are as they shall be and I won't let you break his toy." Angelus gamefaced and they glared at each other for a moment, neither backing down. Finally Drusilla's face slid back into her human mask. "The kitten is for my Spike and is not meant for the Slayer. A much better prezzie is in store for her; another wonderful fun-filled evening."

The vampric ridges on Angelus' brow smoothed away. "Do you see something coming, Dru?" She chuckled but didn't answer. She also didn't move from where she was blocking him from the door. "I should punish you for your insolence."

Drusilla lowered her head slightly but kept eye contact. "Time was you wouldn't have hesitated. But now Grandmother's gone away, and the shivers ache to be released." Angelus growled at her mention of Darla, and she licked her lips. "Promise, Daddy? Promise me blood-flavored roses?"

"Aye, my sweet." Angelus replied, pulling her close and carrying her into his room. "One for every scream."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Where could he be?" Willow bit her lip. Oz reached for her hand and squeezed, but Willow's returning smile was still tinged with concern. The core of the Scoobies, minus Xander, were congregated in the school library during lunch hour to discuss their missing member.

"No sweat, Will. He's probably hiding out somewhere, waiting for us to break the spell before he comes back." Buffy replied, perched on the edge of the main research table.

"But Giles reversed the spell last night!" Willow frowned. "I just wish he'd call... This morning I was mad and he was going to have to do some serious groveling before I'd even consider forgiving him, but now I'm starting to get really worried."

Buffy shrugged. "He's scared, more than likely. You were pretty frightening, prowling around Sunnydale last night with that axe. Not to mention you hit Cordelia pretty hard with it."

Willow blushed. "The doctor said that there was no permanent damage, that I just knocked her unconscious - they expect her to wake up this afternoon... I thought I'd stop by the hospital after class; maybe she knows where Xander is." Willow frowned as something about Cordelia tugged at her memory, but she couldn't figure out what was bothering her since her memories whilst being affected by the spell were foggy at best... except for the line 'Force is okay.' She could remember saying that with perfect clarity. Her blush deepened a shade.

"Good thinking, Willow." Giles nodded. "Meanwhile, there's a good chance that nothing is wrong with Xander. He may just be using this situation as an opportunity to refrain from his educational responsibility." There was a pause as the children blinked at him. "Play hooky?" he tried again.

Oz shrugged. "We're talking about Sunnydale, and Xander. Danger or ditching? Pretty much a tossup."

"I'll start patrolling after last class." Buffy glanced at Willow. "We'll find him. He'll be fine."

"I hope so." Willow said, unease smothering her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Xander was in danger. If only she knew where he was...

~~~~~***~~~~~

Xander awoke slowly, eyes closed and morning amnesia letting him drift in a pleasant haze. He noticed absently that his shoulders were aching a little, probably from having his arms stretched above his head. The scent of fresh-cut grass surrounded him, and something was gently tickling his ribcage. A tidal wave of dread crashed over him as he realized he was naked. Ever since he had been seven, he'd been unable to sleep without at least a sheet covering him, and the need for the meager protection had been so instilled in him that even asleep he never kicked off the sheet. The simple fact that he was exposed to the air meant that something was very very wrong. Suddenly, opening his eyes was the last thing he wanted to do.

Something cool and wet caressed his ear, accompanied by a puff of air. "I know you're awake."

Oh shit. Memories of the spell and Drusilla came flashing back and he froze, spine ramrod straight. The annoying tickling around his ribs continued. He desperately prayed to Buffy, to God, to anything that was listening that this was all a hallucination and he was asleep and safe, stretched out on one of the study tables in the library. He opened his eyes, only to behold the sight of a nude Spike lying next to him, watching him with shielded sapphire eyes. There was a heart-beat's pause before he violently shoved his gaze away from Spike and his thoughts away from the cold metal encircling his wrists and ankles, his gaze snagging on emerald green. Dozens of clovers were scattered across the bed and their bodies, and every clover he saw had four identical leaves and about a two inch stem. Unfortunately, looking at the clover led his gaze right back to Spike. Despite Xander’s fright he couldn't suppress a blush, and Spike noted that it did go all the way down, the skin warming and reddening.

The smell of all that lovely blood rushing to the surface was intoxicating and Spike inhaled deeply, savoring it. Spike frowned as he traced invisible glyphs onto his boy's stomach with a four leaf clover. His dark kitten is too scared to enjoy this, and as good as fear tasted, Spike had decided that having the Slayer's minion beg him willingly would taste so much sweeter. "Relax."

Xander almost laughed hysterically. "Relax, yeah right, how'm I supposed to relax while you have me chained to your," he gulped, "bed?"

A sly smirk slid onto Spike's lips. "Y'know what they say, luv, the best way to overcome stage fright is to imagine everyone naked."

Hardy har har. Some of the fear dissipated, allowing optimism and Xander's foolish bravery to take its place. "Buffy is so going to find me and dust you."

Spike ignored the threat, watching the clover glide against his boy's chest. "How much luck do you suppose one of these things has in 'em?" He leaned closer, swiping his tongue along the collar-bone, before retracing the path with kisses. "Make a wish."

Just as the hope that Buffy would rescue him condensed into a complete thought in Xander's mind, the clover was crushed into so much pulp between Spike's fingers. Spike smeared it across Xander's chest in lines and swirls like war paint, the design probably only meaningful to the insane Dru. Spike crushed a fourth and then a seventh clover, continuing the intricate design across the canvas of Xander's torso. Spike smiled as his pet tried and failed to resist to respond to his touch. Curiosity killed the cat every time, and such would be the fate for his kitten.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Xander said, half to break the silence and half to try and stop the reaction in his body. Fumbling with Cordelia had been nothing like this, awkward gropes insignificant to the vampire's teasing foreplay, and arousal was beginning to pool in his groin. He frantically cast around for something to calm him down, but mental images of Giles in a tweed thong weren’t doing the trick anymore, and he hadn't gotten around to finding a new turn-off image. Spike's reply was cut off as a shrill scream tore through the mansion and Xander jumped, and yelped as his movement caused Spike's nails to accidentally scratch deeply, drawing a tiny trail of blood.

Spike licked away the droplets and smiled. "Surely you can do better than that, luv." This time he purposely dug his nails in, opening a long slash across Xander's right pec. Xander threw back his head and howled as blood trickled out of the wound into Spike's waiting mouth. "Much better."

There was an answering wail from another room, and the elixir of Xander's virgin blood went straight to Spike's head as he answered the challenge. Sod patient, sod willing. Spike sank his fangs into Xander's neck and drank his fill, reveling in Xander's open-throated screams. Slender fingers wrapped around a swollen cock and stroked once, thrice, paired with the bite was all the stimulation Xander's body, already strained with fear and stress, could take and he came, a little death heralding a much larger one. As Xander's heartbeat slowed from the loss of blood, Spike raised his hand and tasted the semen coating his fingers briefly before biting open his wrist and pressing it to Xander's lips. Several drops of blood fell onto Xander's tongue and he began sucking, coaxing as much fluid from the cut before it closed and Xander relaxed bonelessly as his heart slowed to a stop. Spike withdrew his fangs from his boy's neck, and watched as little beads of blood filled the bite-mark. He dipped a finger in the blood and began to retrace the green design, impatient for his new childe to wake up.

He could hear Dru cry out from her room, and it still hurt a little, but the pain of relinquishing Drusilla to Angelus was fading rapidly in the face of this new addition to their little family. The possibilities for his new dark kitten were endless, and Spike was anxious to start teaching him the ways of the dark side. He already knew what was going to be first to go - what kind of name was 'Xander' anyway? Now, Kismet, that had a nice ring to it...

The end, for now...  



End file.
